The Siren's Rose
by The Dark Warden
Summary: Angel was dead, but she wasn't gone. At least not entirely. Give a second chance by a man made of golden light, she awakens on a world very different than Pandora. Here, she'll have a chance to be more than Handsome Jack ever would've let her be. Of course, things never go exactly to plan...


_**Revival… and Meeting the Rose**_

 _Explosions all around her containment bubble as her Siren sisters, Maya and Lilith, blasted Hyperion Loader droids left and right. Her body was on fire, her blood boiling as the liquid Eridium flowed through her body as her father, Handsome Jack, tried to make her the catalyst for his damned Vault Key. She wanted to scream, but she knew that her pain would only distract her sisters from doing what had to be done._

 _If Pandora was going to survive, if the GALAXY was to survive, she had to die. There was no other way. While her Siren abilities were extremely powerful, she hadn't fought a single day in her life. Her body was so completely dependent on the Eridium that it would die as soon as they destroyed the injectors. Her sisters were the ones who would stop Jack, not her. Angel was tired, and hurting. She just wanted some peace and quiet. No more listening to her father's obsessive rants about the Vaults, no more betraying innocent people against her will. Just…peace._

" _Don't you know what you're DOING!?" screamed her father over the intercom. "Who cares about the goddamn Key – you're going to end the life of an innocent girl!"_

 _She almost felt regret for her decision. Almost. But she knew so long as she and her father lived, he would always try to use her as the Catalyst. She gritted her teeth as the Eridium flow stuttered, her body screaming for the radioactive mineral. "Jack ended my life long ago. This has to end NOW, Vault Hunter!" she cried out in desperation._

 _A half second later, she heard the soldier, Roland, cried out over the comms. "The shields are down. Hit the injector now!"_

 _Instantly, the Eridium stopped flowing and the containment bubble popped, allowing her free from the stasis field. Even as her body screamed for the liquefied mineral, she sighed in relief. "It's done…its finally done. Thank you…Sisters."_

 _She stumbled off the platform, her body shutting down from the absence of constant Eridium being pumped into her. She looked up to see Maya, with navy blue hair and her sexy looking white-blue leotard, which showed off her Siren markings on her left arm, and cargo pants, and Lilith with her dark red tank-top, tiny leather jacket and ragged pants. Both Sirens were standing close to her, Maya holding her like a sister would. She had always wanted a sister, but after her mother had died giving birth to Angel, that had been out of the question. Lilith had a pained look on her face, like she wanted to emulate Maya, but couldn't get over what her fellow Siren had done, even if it was against her will._

 _Jack's voice came over the intercom again. "Angel, you can stop this. I'll still forgive you, baby."_

 _Baby… he hadn't called her that since before he became obsessed with the Vaults. And forgive Her?! She hadn't done anything other than right the wrongs she had done for her bastard of a father. Her blood boiled one last time. "Dad, I need to tell you something…" she rasped, piercing blue eyes narrowing in anger even as she felt her Siren powers surging one last time Maya's and Lilith's powers surging with her. "You're an asshole."_

 _Both Sirens at her sides gave choked laughs even as she felt her world going black. She looked to Maya, Lilith's head poking over her shoulder. Angel gave a strained smile even as her body began to fail. "Thank you. Thank you…so much…"_

 _Her eyes slid shut one final time. Peace at last…_

 _Of course, she had the worst luck. Instead of the Void she had been expecting, instead she found herself standing in an ocean of stars. Trillions upon trillions of stars surrounded her, making her piercing blue eyes twinkle with wonder and awe. She hadn't seen the stars in nearly a decade. The cameras she had been hooked into via the ECHO link could never have shown her the stars in such a beautiful fashion. Her first wonder-filled smile in a decade spread across her face as she turned, staring at the brilliant lights as they swirled around her. Looking down, she saw that even though she could feel the ground beneath her feet, she could see an unending ocean of stars, occupied by a planet so far away it looked to be the size of a basketball. She should've felt terror at the sight of the planet beneath her, but for some reason, she felt only calm._

" _Welcome, young one," a warm voice intoned, causing Angel to snap her head around, looking back and forth for the man who had spoken. After her third revolution, she spotted…something. It looked like a well-built man, but with a body of golden light. He had no eyes, nose or mouth, and a pair of antlers sprouted from his head._

 _Angel stared at him, mouth gaping in surprise at his appearance. For several moments, she didn't speak. Once she finally did speak, it was rather lame. "Uuuh… Hi?"_

 _The Golden Man seemed to chuckle. "Hello, Angel. Do not be afraid. I am not here to harm you, but to offer you a choice."_

 _Angel's blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the figure before she looked around, just in case it was a trap. When she saw nothing, she looked back to the man. Despite not having a face, he seemed to be slightly amused by her actions. She cleared her throat. "Alright, I'm listening."_

 _The Golden Man nodded and motioned to the planet below them. Angel yelped as the sensation of descending at extreme speeds erupted in her stomach as they approached the green-blue world. It was a breath-taking sight. Even from her position among space, she could see the lights of various cities and villages that dotted the surface._

" _This is Remnant. My brother and I once dwelt here in hopes of creating a world of peace and cooperation. However, due to certain circumstances, humanity was destroyed millennia ago, and my brother and I left. We began to experiment with other worlds, and during those experiments we created the Sirens, in hopes that you and your sisters would guide the worlds down a better path." She blinked in surprise at his admission He sighed in resignation. "However, we did not expect what the humans would do. You, imprisoned by a man who should loved and cared for you. Maya, controlled for years by cultists who extorted her people. Lilith, hunted for her differences, Steele became a power-hungry monster who died to her own arrogance. But you…you tried to right the wrongs of the past, even though you knew it would end in your death. It is because of this that I have decided to give you one more chance. A chance to live your life the way you see fit, controlled by only yourself. Remnant is a world wrought with chaos and pain, but I believe it will be a better place with you in it."_

 _Angel stared at the Golden Man in shock._ A second chance…do I even deserve a second chance? _She thought as she looked down at the planet below them. She pondered for several minutes, before her face split into a slight smile and she turned to the Golden Man. She nodded, her messy black hair waving in the zero-gravity. The Golden Man seemed to smile as he glowed brighter, so bright Angel had to cover her eyes. When she opened them, she was shocked to see the Golden Man had been replaced by a massive Golden Dragon, Chinese style. His sky-blue eyes had no iris or pupils, but they were soft and filled with kindness and joy. His golden whiskers drifted in the zero-gravity, though she suspected that they would've done that anyways. He lowered his massive head and brushed his snout against her brow, the sensation of warm spreading from that spot. Looking down at her hand, she could see her unhealthy pallor changing ever so slightly, becoming a bit healthier in appearance as her Siren markings began to glow with golden light. She looked up at the Golden Dragon as he seemed to smile, a comforting sight despite it was coming from a fanged maw. "A gift. You deserve so much more, but I can only do so much with my connection to the planet severed as it is. Go, and find the happiness you deserve."_

 _She nodded as golden light began to over take her sight, the sensation of warm wind passing by her brushing along her skin as she smiled at the Dragon. "Thank you."_

* * *

Piercing blue eyes cracked open as the Siren groaned in discomfort. Her whole body hurt like nothing else, though considering that it had been pumped full of liquid Eridium for years, a sore body was the least of her concerns. Above her, the stars twinkled still, two sides of her view bordered by brick buildings. So, she was in a city. That would explain why her back was so cold, she was laying on concrete in an alley. She rolled onto her stomach and carefully pushed herself up. Immediately she noticed several differences. Fist off, the suit Handsome Jack had given her so he could inject Eridium into her was gone, not that she was torn up about that, she had hated that suit.

Now she seemed to be wearing a mixture of Maya and Lilith's outfits. Black combat boots sat comfortably on her feet, with dark blue cargo pants covered her legs, sagging on the left side to show off her tattoo covered hip. Her torso was covered with a silver-blue leotard that covered her entire upper body barring a small section of her chest, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. Her right arm was covered up to the wrist, with silver-blue finger-less gloves covering her hand. Her left arm was bare, letting her tattoos stand out against her pale skin. Over the leotard was a slightly torn blue leather jacket that was cut just below her armpits, the collar poking up around her neck. Stepping out of the alley, she stepped around to look at the darkened window and gasped. Staring back at her was the sixteen-year-old version of herself. The dark circles under her eyes were gone, replaced with soft blue eye liner and eye shadow. The scars from countless experiments were gone as well, replaced by more Siren markings, making her look a bit like Lilith in that regard. Her head was still shaved on the right side, her hair falling in waves over the left side of her face. It was much shorter now, barely covering her left eye. Thankfully the metallic implants that had been embedded into her skull were gone. Her piercing blue eyes were brighter than ever before, almost glowing in the low lighting, and over all her body seemed to be healthier, built like an athlete's body would be.

 _More gifts I take it, Golden Man/Dragon?_ Angel though with a soft smile as she took in her new appearance. With a soft smile, she pulled back from the shop window and looked around. The street she was on looked almost like 21st century Earth, before the discovery of a Vault on Earth. The streets were dark, save for the streetlamps, but all seemed to be relatively calm. She took a step forward, but stopped when she felt something in her back pocket and something across her back. She reached back and removed two items. One was a small flat screen, like the old cell phones from way back when, only all screen, no components. The other was a wallet with the Vault symbol on it with her Angel Wings spread behind it. Opening the wallet up, she found an ID with her picture on it. It read: **Angel Silver. Age 16. Height: 5'10. Weight: 165 lbs. Home Address: NA. SSN: NA**

She blinked. Seemed like Golden Man had thought of everything. She opened the flap to see many multi-colored cards. Lien, her mind told her. The currency that Remnant used rather than dollar bills. Thank goodness for information transfer. If she ever saw the Golden Man again, she'd have to thank him for the help. The object on her back turned out to be an unusual looking longsword. At first glance it was normal, black hilt and silver blade with swirl inlay on the metal and her Vault-with-Angel-Wings marking on the crossguard. But a closer look revealed the blade was split halfway down the metal and the crossguard was in fact a rifle magazine. Why she would need a weapon such as that, she didn't know, but better safe than sorry. She blinked as more information slipped into her mind like a urn being filled with water. At first it was passing so fast she couldn't make sense of it. Until the name Beacon Academy stopped behind her eyes. It wasn't far, and it dealt in training young men and women to fight monsters called The Creatures of Grimm. Interesting…

As she looked at the names on the shops, she noticed that the one she stood by was called 'Tukson's Book Trade' in a language she had never seen before, though she was glad she could read it correctly. As she looked down the street, she noticed that none of the buildings were motels. Shit, she grumbled before she noticed that one of the shops had its light on. _From Dust Till Dawn_ , it was called and it looked as though someone was inside. With a shrug, she quickly crossed the street, aiming to ask the owner where she could find lodging for the night.

At least, that had been her plan. However, that plan went flying right out the window to get hit by a truck once she stepped through the door. Inside, the shop was filled with crystals that seemed to shimmer and glow with power. At first, the glow reminded her of Eridium, however that feeling went right out the window with her plan as her nerves were immediately soothed by the pulsing energy. She began to walk through the shop numbly, barely noticing anything as she stared at the crystalline rainbow that was all around her. She was snapped out of her revere when she spotted someone toward the back corner.

The person was a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradated to dark red at the tips. She was wearing a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist clincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt had a red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. A rose emblem appeared as a large silver brooch that was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carried a pouch. Interestingly, the girl carried some kind of red box at the base of her spine. Despite it's unassuming appearance, Angel just knew it was more than it seemed.

The girl seemed to be listening to music while she read what looked like a weapons magazine, her head bobbing to the music. Out of the blue, Angel felt her face heat up and her heart beat faster. She frowned and shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be nervous. She carefully walked over and gently touched the girl on the shoulder. The girl startled slightly and turned to look at Angel, silver eyes meeting piercing blue as the girl pulled her headphones off her head, letting the music echo through the shop. Angel nodded to herself at the music. Just the kind I like.

She gave a sheepish smile and waved a hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Angel. I'm new in town."

The silver-eyed girl blinked for a moment before her eyes widened and she snapped her magazine closed. "Oh, so sorry. I didn't realize anyone was here too. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." Said Ruby as she extended her hand.

Angel's smile softened and she grasped Ruby's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ruby Rose. And I wasn't here. I just got into town a little bit ago. I was looking for a motel, but I kind of got distracted by this shop. I've never seen so many crystals in one place."

Ruby giggled. "What? You've never seen Dust before?"

Angel blinked. "Dust? So that's what it's called."

Ruby's smirk faded. "You don't know about Dust? How?"

Angel rubbed her neck as she tried to come up with a convincing lie. A bit of info from the Golden Man came forward. "I'm from outside the Kingdoms. We don't really have much need for Dust out there so it's not a commonplace thing."

Ruby nodded in understanding, which made Angel sigh in relief. "Soo…you live around here?"

Instantly, Angel cursed herself. She sounded like Handsome Jack, prying for information right off the bat.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. But I go to school at Signal Academy just a couple blocks over. I ran out of ammo for my sweetheart so I came here to restock and kinda got distracted by the weapons catalog."

Angel smiled softly. The way the girl spoke about weapons reminded her of the stunted Gunzerker, Salvador, who had accompanied Maya to Pandora in search for the second Vault. Whatever would've been said next was interrupted by the door to the shop opening. Angel poked her head around the corner of a shelf to see a total of six men; five in black suits with red ties and sunglasses, complete with black fedoras; and one in white. The man in white really caught her eye, mostly due to how he made her skin crawl the way her father had during his later years after he had become obsessed with the Vaults. The man had carrot orange hair that fell over his right eye, a white suit jacket, gray scarf around his neck, with a black bowler hat, a cigar and cane. The cane was most likely like Ruby's box, something more than it seemed. The man himself was pale, with sage-green eyes that looked to be adorned with…eye-liner? This guy was wearing eye liner?

Ruby poked her head around as well as Angel scowled when the obvious Boss approached the man behind the counter. The man tapped the burnt end of his cigar onto the floor and crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" one of the man's goons pointed what looked like a repeater pistol at the old man. As the boss spoke, he reminded her of Jack even more. Self-centered and ambitious, he spoke as though everyone was below him.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the old man begged, only to be hushed by carrot-top.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." He sounded almost sympathetic as he spoke. Right up until he turned to his cohorts and nodded. "Grab the Dust."

The men nodded and moved to start sifting through the crystals, ignorant of the two teens watching from the corner. Angel clenched her jaw as her hands curled into fists, her tattoos beginning to glow with her rage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby staring at her Siren markings, though Angel was surprised with they turned a fiery orange shade, almost exactly like Lilith's markings when she used her power over Fire.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as one of the goons came up behind them. "Alright, kids. Put your hands where I can see them."

Angel scowled at him even as Ruby tilted her head curiously, her hand going down to her waist and twisting the knob on the music player. Angel's markings dimmed a bit as she watched the girl next to her. "Are you…robbing us?"

The man seemed to be getting frustrated. "Yes!"

A small smirk grew on the younger teen's face. "Oh."

In a flash, Ruby twisted and plowed her foot into the henchman's stomach as she sent him flying. A few moments later, another goon came around the corner, only to fly away as Ruby launched off the ground, sending the man and herself flying through the window with a 'Hyah!'

Angel blinked and poked her head around the shelf to see Ruby standing on the second man, the small box on her waist now in her hand, quickly transforming into an absolutely massive scythe. Angel's jaw dropped at the sight of the weapon. The younger girl gave a cocky grin as she spun the scythe and buried its blade in the concrete with surprising strength. A thought passed through Angel's head and she pulled the sword off her back. Brushing her thumb over her symbol, she nearly yelped when the blade split open and spun several times as both halves approached the crossguard, revealing the barrel of a gun. The crossguard itself slid down to curve under the blade, while the handles extended out, a trigger mechanism popping out as the pommel split to make a shoulder rest. The transformation had barely taken three seconds.

Angel grinned at her new weapon. She wouldn't be helpless anymore. A series of gunshots and the sounds of people hitting the ground had Angel's head snapping up and running to the front of the store. She jumped out the window just in time to see the last of the goons hit the floor. Her jaw dropped. Tiny gun crazy Ruby had just beaten three guys in the time it took Angel to transform her weapon and run to the front of the store. This girl had skill.

Bowler Hat Guy looked down at the men at his feet before his shook his head in what Angel knew was disappointment. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were," the man drawled before he turned his attention to Ruby. "Well, Red. I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He pulled his cigar out and stamped it out with the cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around," he raised his cane and pointed it at Ruby, who looked to be a bit confused. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The end of his cane flipped up into a reticle and energy flooded through Angel's body, her Siren tattoos glowing bright blue. _That's a gun!_

She didn't think about it, she just moved. The world faded into blue-purple and she dashed across the street, reaching Ruby even as the cane fired what seemed to be some kind of flare. Angel tackled Ruby out of the way as the flare hit the ground where the girl had been standing a moment before, smashing the concrete like a boulder against ice. The glow from her tattoos faded as she pushed herself off the younger girl. _That was Phasewalk…but how did I use it? That's supposed to be Lilith's trick. What the hell did that Golden Guy do to me!?_

She shook her head as she looked for the bastard who had shot at Ruby.

Ruby was chattering in her ear at hyper-speed. "Ohmygodthatwassocool! You were so fast I couldn't even see you! Did you teleport or are you just really fast? That rifle is so cool, what kind of ammo does it use?"

The girl would've kept going if Angel hadn't opened her mouth. "Ruby. Stop. Take a breath. Focus on the task at hand." The younger girl shut up immediately. Angel blinked. She had used her Guardian voice, the one that so many Vault Hunters had come to trust before she had betrayed them. Her eyes hardened. This time, no more betrayals. She would be a real Guardian this time.

Her eyes caught movement and she looked up to see Bowler Hat guy climbing up a ladder on the side of a building across the street. She growled as she pushed herself up, knowing she wouldn't be able to use Phasewalk again until her power recharged. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the old man who owned the store step out the door. Ruby turned to him as she spun her scythe. "You okay if we go after him?" she asked.

The old man nodded quickly. "Uh huh."

With that, Angel and Ruby were off. Angel jumped to reach the bottom of the ladder and flew ten feet in the air. So surprised was the Siren that she nearly missed her grab. _The Golden Man must've messed with more than just my powers,_ she thought. _Making me younger and increasing my physical capabilities… what exactly is he playing at?_

She blinked as she heard a shot fired and Ruby zipped by her in a blur of red – going straight up. Angel gaped. She had launched herself using her rifle…which apparently doubled as a high-powered sniper rifle. The pale girl growled and started climbing as fast as she could. She reached the top just in time to spot Bowler Hat guy in some kind of aerial transport as he tossed a red Dust crystal at Ruby's feet. Her heart stopped in her chest as he fired a shot which struck the crystal at the black-red haired girl's feet and exploded.

" _ **RUBY!**_ "

Angel could only stare as the man laughed at her new friend's demise, but didn't seem to notice as the pale girl climbed onto the roof, her markings glowing bright purple. Her piercing blue eyes opened to reveal them filled with violet energy. She growled as she thrust out her hand, a small orb in the palm as a much, MUCH larger one appeared over the transport, the swirling orb pulling at the transport like a black hole. Phaselock, Maya's power. Angel couldn't help but grin. "I've got you now, you bastard!"

She was nearly shocked out of her concentration when several purple missiles struck the transport. Her glowing eyes snapped to her right to see Ruby, alive and well, standing behind a woman with blonde hair and what appeared to be a riding crop in hand. The woman gave her a look and nodded, one which Angel returned as she poured more power into the Phaselock, trying her hardest to keep the transport in place. "You'd better hurry it up over there!" she called to the woman, who gave her a stern look. "I can't hold this much longer!"

The woman nodded and whipped her crop toward the transport once more, this time creating a storm cloud overhead that had shards of ice pouring down from above. Her Phaselock began to flicker as she felt her nose begin to drip blood. _Without Eridium to keep me powered up, this is putting too much strain on my body._

She gritted her teeth to hold the singularity in place, her eyes screwed shut as she strained her Siren powers to the max. This resulted in her not seeing the woman in the red dress. The woman launched a stream of fire at her, one that would've killed her had the blonde woman not yanked her out of the way, breaking her concentration, causing the singularity to dissipate. She lay on the roof gasping for breath as the battle kept on for several moments. Once the noise was gone, Angel cracked open her eyes to see Ruby and the blonde staring at her. She didn't stop to think. Angel surged upward and pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

"You reckless idiot!" she cried as she held a stiff and bright red Ruby. "What the hell were you thinking trying to take him on by yourself. I thought he had killed you."

"She is quite right, young lady." The blond intoned. Angel released the blushing girl to look at the woman who had saved her. She was an attractive woman with lime green eyes that looked rather… intimidating. "What you did was reckless and uncalled for. That is why I will need you both to come with me."

Angel opened her mouth to object, but the only thing that came out was a groan of discomfort as a pulse of pain shot through her head. "Just so long as you have some aspirin."

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Angel was sitting in a police interrogation room alone. Ruby had been taken to a separate one. This gave the Siren a chance to realize a fear of hers. Isolation and Containment. She had gotten so used to be poked and prodded by scientists trying to increase her power during her time as a prisoner that she had never had time to realize how much she fear being alone. So, here she was, with her head down as she took slow, deep breaths to try and slow her heart rate. Nearly an hour had passed since she had been placed in the room. The only person she had seen had been an officer with wolf ears who had brought her a glass of water and an aspirin. The man had giving her a soft smile, which she had tried to return as she took the pain pill. That had been twenty-five minutes beforehand. She didn't look up as the door opened, though she did flinch as it was slammed shut a few seconds later.

"Please don't slam the door. The aspirin hasn't kicked in yet, so I still have a killer headache." She groaned as the sound of metal slamming sent another spike of pain through her head.

The woman's voice echoed through the room. "I apologize young lady. However, you are in a great deal of trouble. Are you aware how much danger you put yourself in? Straining yourself in such a way nearly killed you."

 _I've died once already. Not like it can get much worse_ , Angel grumbled internally. Out loud she said, "I didn't exactly think it through. All I knew was that that ass with the Bowler Hat had just blown up my first friend here in the city. I just reacted. Besides, I've been through much worse than straining my powers a bit too far."

"Be that as it may, you put yourself in serious danger by engaging that man, despite your efficiency in containing him as long as you did. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" the woman paused as Angel raised her head to look at her blearily. "And a slap on the wrist." She finished as she slapped her riding crop onto the metal table inches from Angel's hand. The girl didn't flinch as her head hit her arms again. After years of being tortured by her own father, a woman berating her while swinging a riding crop around was something she could handle.

"However, there is someone here who wishes to speak to you."

Angel raised her head once more as a man with gray hair and a green suit walked out of the shadows. His eyes were covered by a set of thin wire glasses that didn't seem to be of any use. He was carrying two mugs and a plate filled with what looked like cookies. She had to clamp her mouth shut to keep from drooling. She hadn't had any sweets in over a decade. The man stopped on the other side of the table and leaned in close as he placed the plate and mugs on the table. "Ms. Silver…" he stared for a moment before nodding and sitting down in the seat. "I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable. I do apologize for the wait, we were just having a chat with Ms. Rose."

Angel blinked. "Is she in trouble?"

The man chuckled. "Not at all. We just had a nice chat before we sent her home."

He motioned to the woman next to him. "Glynda, if you would?"

Glynda nodded and raised the pad in her hands. With a press of a button, a recording of the fight played, focusing on her use of Phasewalk and Phaselock. "Now where did a young lady like yourself learn to use skills such as these?"

She stared at the pad for a moment before she reached out and shoved a cookie into her mouth. She nearly groaned in satisfaction at the chewy chocolate chip before she swallowed and answered. "I used to only be able to use one Phase skill. But recently my powers got a lot stronger, so now I can do that."

"And how did you obtain this power of yours?" the man leaned back in his chair, watching her carefully as she ate another cookie.

"To hear my dad tell it," she fought to keep the disgust and hate out of her tone at 'dad', "I'm what is called a Siren, one of six women in the world with extraordinary power. There can only be six of us at any given time, and each one is skilled in a certain Phasing ability. It's just something that is always there. I was born outside the Kingdoms," way outside the kingdoms. "But I always wanted to protect people. So, when I heard about Beacon Academy," Another lie, but a necessary one. Better than telling them she was from another planet. And that she was supposed to be dead. "I came this way. Got into town but couldn't find a motel anywhere so I just kinda wondered around until I reached From Dust Till Dawn. I met Ruby, we chatted a bit, then Bowler Hat guy showed up to rob the place. Ruby kicked his goons all over the place before he tried to shoot her. The rest I'm sure she told you." Angel nodded her head at the blonde next to the man.

The man and woman exchanged a glance before the man seemed to smile smugly as the blond sighed in exasperation.

"Am I missing something here?" Angel felt like she was missing something big as she looked between the two. Gray hair leaned forward. "Do you know who I am?"

Angel shook her head. "Not really no. Though from your tone, I think I probably should."

The man chuckled. "My name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Angel blinked, rather surprised that she had run into someone in such a position. While she hadn't been originally planning on going to Beacon, she had decided to during the hour and a half she had been stuck in the stuffy room. She had missed out on her education thanks to Handsome Jack, and here she had the chance to have a semi-normal life.

Ozpin cut in on her thoughts. "Now, why would a young lady such as yourself want to attend a school designed to train warriors?"

Angel immediately smiled softly as she remembered watching Maya and Lilith through the ECHO. Despite being a bit…insane at times, they both helped people time and time again, even if they were getting payed for it. She looked to Ozpin. "My dad wasn't the best person around. To put it lightly. He was so obsessed with these old legends that he was willing to sacrifice his daughter to get what he wanted. But even while I was trapped, I had a connection to the outside world." Her eyes flared blue as she reached out with her Phaseshift and took control of the tablet in Glynda's hands, projecting her face onto the screen, causing the blonde to jump and Ozpin to blink as he watched the projection pick up where she had left off. "I watched as two other Sirens fought tooth and nail to survive and to make sure those around them survived as well." The glow in her eyes faded and she shook her head to clear the icy sensation that accompanied controlling technology. "If it weren't for Maya and Lilith, I would be dead. The way I see it, the best way to repay them is to help everyone else. When I was a little girl, long before my powers emerged, I dreamed of helping people, so might as well make a career out of it."

Ozpin grinned at Glynda, who simply rolled her eyes with a 'hmmph'. He turned back to Angel.

"So, you wish to come to my school?" he asked with a wide grin.

Angel nodded, piercing blue eyes hardened. "Yes, sir."

Ozpin nodded. "Well okay.


End file.
